mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion V (mtamaster edition)
The Orion V was a secondary order for NYCT in the 1990's. Numbers used include: *101-184 (MTA Bus) *101-316 (NYCT) *317-349 *400-580 *581-610 *611-630 *631-799 *6000-6349 *6361-6364 (MTA bus) *6910-6959 (MTA bus) *9700-9999 (MTA bus) Models 1993 101-316 were the first Orion Vs ordered and were originally operated by New York City Transit only, with some operating under MTA Bus at the end. 101-172 were delivered with suburban seats, but some units were replaced by fiberglass seats near the end of their lives in 2009. This was a decent order of Orion Vs, but due to a few hiccups, these buses were rebuilt by the 2000's. 101-290, 298, 301-316 were originally powered by Detroit Diesel 6V92TA engines. 295-297, 299-300 were originally powered by Cummins C8.3 engines. All units originally had Allison HT-747 ATEC transmissions. 240, 246-247 were later upgraded with the LED hanover signage. 1994-1995 CNG 317-349 are OBI Orion 05.501 CNG buses built in 1994, followed by 581-610 in 1995. This was the first full order of CNG fueled buses for New York City Transit. They were part of NYC Transit's Clean Fuel Bus program. These buses were originally powered by Cummins L10G engines and ZF-Ecomat 5HP-590 transmissions, but were repowered to Detroit Diesel S50G engines with Allison B400R transmissions. Some units were transferred to MTA Bus before being retired. The seat count was reduced from 40 to 39 seats after being repowered. 1995 400-580 were 1995 models for NYCT. 611-630 were equipped with suburban seats for express service until the near end of their lives. They all had the same engine unlike older counterparts. They proved to be a better order as a result. Like other orders, they later saw MTA Bus service until retirement by 2010. 1996-1997 631-799 were buses built between 1996-1997. These buses are almost identical to the last order with slight improvements. These buses were for NYCT and later MTA Bus. All buses were retired by 2014. 1998-1999 6000-6349 were the first Orion Vs in 4 digit numbers, but the last Orion Vs ordered for NYCT. These buses lasted slightly longer than other models, and as a result became deteriorated in later years. All buses were retired by late 2016. MTA Bus 1995-1996 101-184 were Orion V buses built in 1995 and 1996. These buses were purchased secondhand in the Summer of 2009 from The Bee-Line System and entered service in November 2009. All buses in this series were operated by MTA Bus until their retirement from revenue service in 2014-2015. Buses 174 and 180 have been saved for roadeo service. Due to being formerly operated by another company, the back doors are manually operated by the bus operator and not able to be opened by other passengers. 1997 6910-6959 were buses built in 1997. These buses were purchased by the New York City Department of Transportation and were originally built for WATAMA Service before being rejected and sent to Green Bus lines. On January 9, 2006, MTA Bus took over GBL's operations and continued to run these buses until 2012. 6950-6959 were originally numbered 6900-6909 until 2007. These buses originally displayed Vultron signs before being rebuilt for MTA Bus. 1997-1999 CNG These buses were built between 1997 and 1999. This order was originally purchased by NYCDOT for private franchised operators, and mostly used on express routes. Upon takeover of the franchised operators, the majority of these buses were converted from soft seats to fiberglass seats with some of those buses having seat inserts. They were also used on local routes after the reseating. Some buses retired before seeing service in MTA Bus. 9827 & 9868 were powered by John Deere 6081. 1999 6361-6364 were Suburban buses built in 1999. These buses were purchased by the New York City Department of Transportation and were originally built for New York Bus Service. In 2000, NYBS rejected all four buses, but they were eventually accepted by Green Bus Lines. On January 9, 2006, MTA Bus took over GBL's operations and continued to run these buses in express service until 2010 to their retirement. In 2013, the New York Police Department purchased 6362-6364 from the MTA and are currently in use as 9831-9833.